


the destruction of roses

by httpsigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but love does not always last and people fall out of it all the time, it's sad and i'm sorry, louis just happens to be stuck, the roses are so pretty and of course they remind harry of louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsigh/pseuds/httpsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story of how a beautiful love came to be and then came to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the destruction of roses

The rose sits alone on the table where the sun hits directly, it's held by a thin glass vase. He walks by soundlessly and drops another flower into the vase, a rose just like the other. A ghost of a smile illuminates his delicate features, teeth peeking through his pink lips. His long fingers touch the petals delicately, adoring the beauty the flowers brought to his eyes. 

"One for every day that I love you," Harry murmurs, lips tickling Louis' forehead. Louis looks down, a slight red tinting his smooth cheeks. 

"So you've loved me for two days then?" Louis asks, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. A snort leaves Harry's mouth and he wraps his arms tightly around Louis' small frame. 

"And I'll love you for a million more," Harry hums, eyes shut. He wears a peaceful expression as he enjoys the moment, the sun wrapping warmly around the pair. Louis thinks he's finally happy. 

-

"Why roses?" Louis asks one morning, trying to reach a coffee mug in the cabinets. Harry smiles at the sight, gets up from his seat at the table and gets it for the short boy who grumbles, "I could have gotten it."

"I'm sure you could have, babe," Harry pecks Louis quickly before pouring more coffee into his own cup.

"Why roses?" Louis repeats, snatching the coffee pot out of Harry's abnormally large hands, "Cause they're romatic?"

"Do you remember how many walls you had put up when we first met?" Harry pauses to take a sip, "You were like a rose, Lou. So pretty, so perfectly filled with colors but you had thorns all over you to protect you."

"How are you a bartender?" Louis shakes his head, chuckling he says, "Should've been a poet."

-

"Do you know how much I love you?" Harry looks up at the stars, arm wrapped around Louis.

"Hm?" Louis hums, glancing up towards Harry. 

"To the moon and back, twice. From here, on our tiny little planet, to every star in the galaxy."

"And I love you enough to give you the last slice of pizza."

-

"Where were you? Why are you home so late babe?" Louis asks sleepily, lifting his head from his pillow. His eyes are barely open but he can make out Harry's figure in the darkness of the room. 

"Needed to clean up some things," Harry responds vaguely, rubbing his eyes. He slips on his clothing, leaving on only his boxers and slips into bed. Louis feels his stomach drop.

"Okay."

-

"You've been coming home so late," Louis murmurs, cuddling into Harry's side. The dark bedroom is quiet for a moment and all Louis can hear is Harry's heartbeat. Harry shrugs away and sighs.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, okay."

-

"Who's Zayn?" Louis asks late one night. Harry freezes what he's doing and slowly turns around. His green eyes look at Louis nervously.

"Who?"

"Zayn."

"Why do you ask?" Harry gets out, trying to fight ther knot building in his stomach.

"I'm just asking," Louis shrugs, hiding the worry when he sees Harry's strange reaction.

"He's a friend," Harry says evenly, observing Louis carefully, "Just a friend."

"Okay."

-

"Why are you drunk? You didn't drive home like this, did you?" Louis asks worriedly, helping Harry into the house. He guides him to their shared bedroom and lets him lie on the bed.

"No," Harry shakes his head, "Zayn drove me."

"Zayn," Louis says, "Right, okay."

"Zayn's really nice," Harry's words slur together.

"Good, that's good."

"I like Zayn, I need him."

"Okay."

-

"Your roses are dying," Louis whispers, his voice trembling.

"I'll put more in later," Harry says sleepily and it wasn't much of response but it was still Harry talking to Louis and that's all Louis wanted. The petals had began to form a small pile around the thin vase and Louis wants the roses to be alive and healthy again. He hopes Harry will keep to his word. Maybe it means Harry still loves Louis. 

-

"It's Zayn isn't?" Louis glares, staring at Harry through ice blue eyes. 

"Why would you even- you think I would cheat on you?" 

"I don't see why you wouldn't! You seem to have much more fun with your "friend" Zayn than with your boyfriend!"

"Don't you trust me? Has the past few months meant nothing?"

"Don't put this one on me!" Louis begins to yell, "This one was you! I am trying here, okay? I am trying to make this work and I am trying to give you space but it's not working."

"So you think I'm cheating on you? You don't think I love you anymore? Have you even asked me how I feel?"

"I can't trust you," Louis whimpers, "I can't anymore."

"Well then why am I even here if you're not going to trust me? This hasn't been working out, and you know it. We haven't had a decent conversation in weeks, we haven't kissed, we haven't even eaten dinner together in a while. So what's the point?" 

"Then go," Louis spits, voice tired and cold, "Go."

"Maybe I will," Harry says through a clenched jaw. He grabs his jean jacket off the chair in the corner, he glances quickly at Louis and shakes his head. He slams the door behind himself and then it's quiet. 

-

Louis wakes the next morning and walks through the house, blue eyes blank. He walks past the hallway where the roses sat. 

The vase is empty and the table is in the shade.


End file.
